Demon Piano
by YamiKoi
Summary: After his lover dies Atemu creates a piano in their memory, but as a demon Atemu interpretations are different to that of a human's, his demon piano. Rated for gore and uses of the human body. One-Shot


Hey all, this is a random and very strange and disturbing idea I came up with while driving home from my grandparents house and listening to the opening of a demon anime. Hope you like it!

Rated M for uses of the human body! (You'll understand if you read.)

Note: The former lover can be whoever you want them to be, the person is not identified.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

----

Demon Piano

Beautiful sounds, that was what his former lover called them, those strange sounds they always listened to on their CD player. Atemu didn't usually allow his lover to bring things from the human world but they had begged and pleaded until he finally gave in, it was a strange device to him. Inside a metal contraption was placed a flimsy, shiny circular item which then somehow spun around and through some thin black string attached to pieces of black plastic with small holes in sounds came out. Atemu had wanted to find out how it worked once and snapped it open poking the colourful guts inside, his lover had laughed when they saw him. The CD player had played 'songs' which were created by putting words and sounds together using instruments, their favourite 'instrument' was an item called a 'piano', 'piano' Atemu was barely able to pronounce the strange word but his lover had taught him. They had always said that the piano made 'beautiful sounds', hmmm beautiful sounds, that could be different depending on the person or demon right?

Atemu walked through the halls of his palace until he found a particular room, one only he was allowed to enter, it meant death for anyone else to enter. Atemu silently entered the room, in the middle of it was a single item, a piano, well Atemu's interpretation of a piano, a demon's interpretation of a piano. Atemu had only ever seen a piano once in his 4587 years of life, he still had about 5000 years left. In the middle of the room sat the piano, his piano. From a distance it looked like different shades of brown paint had been dropped on it, on closer inspection however the design was obvious, skin, it was made from human skin ranging from an almost snow white to black as dark as night which had been crudely stitched together using different colours of human hair, blonde, brunette, red, black etc… Atemu had to stitch the skin a few times as he found that the hair wasn't particularly strong. Even though Atemu wished to create a beautiful item his instincts originated to one particular thing, blood and flesh. Every part of the piano was made from such items.

The feet, as Atemu remembered they had called them, were interpreted as any rational person would interpret the word, they were made from feet, human feet which Atemu had sliced off some of his prisoners. It was annoying actually, a piano needed eight feet as Atemu had also created the 'stool', humans only had two which meant he had been forced to search for four humans to created the feet for his piano and stool. Four human feet were resting on the ground beneath his piano, the feet of his piano and four more rested beneath his stool, the feet of his stool, it was the only logical interpretation to Atemu.

The next part of the piano was the legs, another simple and logical interpretation, the legs had been, of course, made from the legs of humans, unfortunately at first each time he attempted to make the legs simply from human ones but as a result of the knee they simply broke or bent at the knee as a result of the pressure, so instead he removed the knee cap and glued the top and bottom half of the leg together with his saliva which was intensely, almost unbreakable, glue, extremely useful to use when trying to subdue an attack demon, gluing them to the ground. By removing the kneecap and gluing the two bones together was much sturdier. Four legs glued to the ankle of the feet he had sawed off on the piano and stool.

The final part of the stool was the seat, Atemu needed something sturdy and had finally decided on a human back, something that had strong bones inside that wouldn't easily break but didn't have a hinge in so it wouldn't bend, though it did bend slightly but Atemu found that more comfortable. He had it sliced through the middle so each of the ribs firmly glued to the legs.

The next part of the piano was the body, this was externally made from human skin which had been stitched together, on the inside however the skin framed bones which had been glued together using Atemu's saliva, various different bones made up the inside but he took particular care at the front of the piano as he would occasionally have to open it to tune it so he used bones which attached to other naturally so they would have a hinge rather than having to carve one giving him the ability to open it when necessary.

Atemu walked over to the piano and sat on the stool and ran his fingers along the black and white keys, keys, that had been a hard thing for him to interpret but he had finally settled on something that was perfect, the middle finger of human bones for the white keys. They were the perfect length and width for the white keys, even the right colour. Each of the white bones were carefully slotted into the piano to create the perfect appearance of the white keys. The black keys were made from the smallest finger of humans and were covered in black demon blood with stained the bones for a pure white to raven black.

A small smirk traced Atemu's face as he ran his hands along the keys, he enjoyed music more than he expected to. Atemu experimentally pressed one of the end keys and a loud deep screech was heard. Atemu smirked and pressed the key at the other end, another screech was heard only this one was a different pitch, a much higher pitch than the last. Atemu frowned this time and pressed it again holding the note longer this time listening carefully. He finally released the key and grabbed the lid of the demonic piano and pulled it open using an arm bone to keep it propped open revealing the inside.

Tuning. Inside of the piano tied to the ends of the black and white keys using werewolf hair, the strongest hair known to demon kind, it was almost impossible to break and deathly sharp, like the edge of a sword it could slice through flesh with ease. Atemu frowned as his eyes started at the key he head pressed and followed it to the top where small various coloured demons, the size of birds, were tied to the inside of the piano each were attached to three keys and tied to a different part of the body, an arm, a leg and the neck, depending on which key was pressed depended on which demon and which part of the demon's body was squeezed with the werewolf hair cutting through the skin, scales whatever each of them had and causing a different pitch of a screech. Atemu frowned as he looked at the small green demon which that particular hair was tied to and pressed the key again, once again the creature screeched. Atemu sighed and reached forward tightening the werewolf hair around it's leg and pressed the key again. The demon let out another screech and Atemu smirked triumphantly, he had gotten the correct pitch. It was tuned perfectly.

Atemu looked up and began flipping through various song sheets. He had only seen one of these once as well but he remembered that the sheets were very thin, 'paper' he believed it was called. Atemu had created the song sheets using skin which he etched the appropriate note into using a human canine. Atemu smiled when he found the song he wanted and rested the skin sheets back onto the music stand fixed to the piano, he had needed something sturdy to create the stand, human ribs, not only were they sturdy but they also curved a little creating the perfect angle to hold the sheets. Atemu frowned when he saw one of the ribs bend back slightly, his saliva was strong but not eternally lasting. He let out a soft sigh and experimentally touched each of the keys hearing the different pitches of screeches, he growled in anger when he heard a soft grumble instead, the key was broken. Atemu sighed and rose to his feet.

Replacement. The piano was his memorial to his lover, it had to be perfect, not one thing out of place, that meant no broken music stand and no broken keys. Atemu walked down to the dungeons where he kept demons and human prisoner, his eyes ran over each of the humans in silence for a few seconds then finally entered the cell where a male human lay quivering and crying. Atemu easily cornered the man and moved to his knees in silence grabbing the man's hand and inspecting his fingers. Atemu smirked, perfect. Snap. The man cried out in pain as Atemu snapped the man's middle finger off, Atemu loved the sound but it was no where near the pitch he needed for his piano. He then reached forward and used his claws to pierce the man's skin wrapping his hand around one of the ribs and snapping it off as well. Another loud cry was ripped from the man's throat. Atemu ignored the man's cries, he had what he came for, he returned to his piano room licking the blood off the rib and eating the flesh from the finger. Atemu used his saliva to securely fix the rib onto the music stand then untied the broken key and replaced it with the new one tying it securely to the demon and softly touching it, a smirk traced Atemu's face as the perfect pitch was heard for that note. Replacing any broken part of his piano was easy.

Atemu glanced up at the song sheets once more to his lover's favourite song, Beethoven's Fur Elise, his fingers expertly glided over each of the keys, this had been his lover's favourite song. The different pitches of screeches were beautiful to Atemu, he closed his eyes his hands knowing each note off by heart, well off by whatever was in the spot where human's hearts were. Like playing a well known song usually played on the piano on the violin, though it sounded slightly different the song was easily heard through the different tones. Atemu closed his eyes holding the last note a little longer than necessary and let out a breath he didn't know he held.

Ah yes, beautiful sounds.

----

Well, that was weird. This was completely random I have no idea how it popped into my head but I haven't read a fanfic like this so I figured I'd type it, something new!

Read And Review Please!


End file.
